


The word Jealousy

by alyak



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, only tagging characters that have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyak/pseuds/alyak
Summary: Miku struggles with how, or what she's feeling.





	The word Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So, characters might be a bit OOC, because I love Zorome/Miku but want them to have a lil' conflict. Also, this is my first fanfic in years so take it easy on me lol.

“Haaah!?” 

The squad just stared at Miku, who quickly tried to play her outburst off after what she was just told.

“What?” Mitsuru responded coolly, as per usual. “Zorome is out in front with Ichigo.”

“Yeah,” Miku replied almost instantaneously, she got that much. “But.. um, why?” She was definitely trying to sound uninterested as possible.. but just why was she so curious? She was really hoping the others were buying her charade, too.

“Is something wrong, Miku?” Goro asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“No! Jeez!” Miku huffed and started to make her way out of the room when suddenly Zero Two thwarted her escape. “Hmmm.~” She hummed, taking a lollipop out of her mouth. Hiro got up from where he was sitting and stood behind Zero Two, presumably to pull her out of the way and not cause any shenanigans.

“What do you want?” Miku tried to sound intimidating but truth be told, she certainly stuttered a little. 

“I sense…” Zero Two began circling around the redhead. “Jealousy.”

Everyone in the room looked up and stared at Miku.

“W-what?!” The stammering was evident this time. “Yeah, right! I-I don’t care what that kid does in his spare time, alright?” With that, she pushes past Zero Two. The squad, besides Zero Two, just smile knowingly at each other.

\---

Growing up, they were experimented on. All of the adults wore creepy masks that hid their identity, they were cold and distant. Children were given, what, _candy?_ As compensation for getting bizarre tests and injections. Their futures, their partners — were all decided for them, to pilot a FRANXX; it was their sole reason for being. Miku grew up with the kids of Squad 13 - with Zorome.

They were never exactly taught basic human emotions. Hell, in comes the “human” with horns and Klaxosaur blood being lovey dovey with Hiro, calling him “Darling” and everyone was completely dumbfounded. 

To Miku’s knowledge, when Zorome wasn’t training with her, he was with the boys. Mainly Futoshi playing with a ball in the backyard. So, what could the occasion be for being with Ichigo, of all people? What the hell was this feeling? Curiosity? Why was the thought of that obnoxious jerk being with another girl bothering her? 

Suddenly, she got it. Miku always held a bit of disdain for Ichigo. She couldn’t explain why. Maybe that she favorited Hiro out of everyone, or that, in Miku’s eyes, Goro was always looking out for the blue-haired girl and she took it for granted. In Miku’s point-of-view, she was condescending as hell and didn’t deserve to be leader. Yeah, that had to be it.

Or at least she’s telling herself that, because she’s been looking over her shoulder incase anyone follows her to where Ichigo and Zorome were. 

——

For some reason, Zorome wasn’t exactly being his usual loud and immature self. As usual he would be practically bouncing off the walls, shouting, bickering with his partner or making fun of Futoshi. But he didn’t exactly have it in him right now. Instead, he’d been helping the leader after being summoned by her to help prepare food as a means to lure in a cat she’d been wanting to see again. After it was done, they set it by the end of the stairs, while they sat at the top.

“Uh… Do cats even like this crap?” He questioned, scratching his head.

“I hope so.” Ichigo smiled. “I really want to see it again. You’re always outside, aren’t you? You’ve never seen a black cat out here?”

“No, not at all. I mean, it’s not like I’m paying much attention. I always goof off with Futoshi or Goro out here.” 

Hearing Goro’s name made Ichigo frown. It wasn’t like he was avoiding him.. but she just felt.. guilty. Everything from the last mission was all too sudden.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“You and Miku.. have it good, don’t you?”

“Huh?” Zorome honestly didn’t know what she meant. “Yeah, we’re friends. Heh, we kick ass in battle too, don’t we?!” 

Ichigo chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I just mean- you guys bicker and yet nothing has broken off your bond. You guys are still close. No partner swapping, or anything.”

“Oh. Yeah. She annoys me sometimes but I can’t picture my partner being somebody else.” Brief silence. “I don’t think I’d want anyone else, honestly. I have fun with her.” He’s absentmindedly staring at the sky, smiling.

“Really?” Ichigo has never seen a more softer side to Zorome before. He’s more relaxed than she’s ever seen him. Honestly, she didn’t know it was possible for him to even be nice and soft-spoken. 

“Yeah, really. Everything feels.. natural with her.”

Ichigo stares at her lap, a pang of melancholy hitting her. Zorome, surprisingly, takes a notice of this. “Hey, Ichigo?”

_[Oh, how she wishes]_

Ichigo turns to face Zorome, their faces were dangerously close to one another.

_[Hiro would talk about her like that]_

“— !?” Zorome sat frozen as Ichigo touches his hair. 

“Your hair is soft..” Just like Hiro’s. Maybe even softer.

**“What the hell are you doing??”**

The two gasp and jump simultaneously. Looking behind them, MIku was standing at the doorway, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“M-M-Miku!” Zorome said, getting on his feet.

Ichigo nonchalantly stands up, and puts on her stern leader voice. “Nothing. I was just–” It was giving out before it even had a chance. “I was putting food out for a cat. Zorome was helping me.”

Miku just clenches her fists. She had honestly no words for her leader. She knew damn well what this feeling was and it was anger. But she still wasn’t exactly ready to admit to herself the reason. Ichigo walks passed Miku and she lets her.

“Er.. O-oi.. Miku?” Zorome stuttered. He was almost about to play this whole thing off, resuming their usual banter, but even he knew there was a time and place for that. 

Miku stares at Zorome for a few seconds before punching his arm and hugging him. She heard everything he told Ichigo, but he wasn’t sure it was enough to 'forgive' him yet, even if she knew her partner didn’t do anything. It was also a good thing he couldn’t see the loving smile on her face.

“I hate you. Idiot.”


End file.
